Son Lets Talk
by CorprallFrond
Summary: Artemis Senior has a few questions for his son. Nothing big who are your friends, hows school, are you gay? You know the usual.


Artemis Fowl the Seconds head snapped up at the sound of the familiar knocking at his door. Artemis Fowl Senior opened the door and peeked into the room

"Hello Father. " Artemis greeted.

"Artemis can we talk? " He nodded his head to the chairs facing each other in the center of the room. The genius was getting worried. His father seemed anxious and he was not a man who was easily worried.

"Yes, of course. " He sat across from his father in the chair.

"Is everything alright Father? "Artemis Senior seem to relax a fraction and chuckled.

"Arty you worry too much, and about things that a boy your age shouldn't be concerned. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."Oh no Artemis thought. He knew where this was going. His parents were always trying to get him to make friends.

"Arty you spent every day in your study, working on your computer. You should go out, meet people, and most importantly make friends."

"Father that's just not me, you know that. " Artemis motioned to the bookcases and the papers that littered his desk. "I'm not the only one who spent most of his time in his study at my age."His father nodded his head solemnly .

"I know Arty, and I don't want you to wast away half your life like I so foolishly did. That's why I want you to make friends. I don't want your world to revolve around gold."Artemis shifted in his seat and nodded. There isn't any good way to respond to a statement like that.

"Father I can guarantee you that I have friends."His Father raised an eyebrow.

"Name two," Artemis opened to mouth to respond, but his Father stopped him. "Besides Butler."

"Well there's Mulch and Foaly. "

"Did you meet them at school? "

"No -"

"So they're criminals, because the only time you leave the house is for either school or your business deals."

"Father that's not fair all my dealing are completely legal -well mostly ."

"Are they, Arty?"

"Well one was, but the other is a technical consultant for the police. "

"Alright Artemis, " The older man said, not wanting to drag out the conversation any more. "But promise you'll try."

"I will Father." He stood to leave.

"Wait Artemis one more thing."He returned to his seat noting his Fathers nervousness had returned. "Arty you know your Mother and I will love you no matter what? "Artemis was utterly confused. He had no idea where this was going (not a feeling he liked)."Your Mother and I noticed your lack of interest in girls."Oh dear God! Thought Artemis starting to panic. If only he knew the half of it. As of late all of Artemis's thoughts seemed to revolve around Holly Short.

"Artemis you do like girls don't you?"Artemis flushed bright crimson at both thoughts of Holly and His Fathers question. Now understood his Fathers discomfort, neither where good at talking out their emotions.

"F-Father you can't be serious?" Artemis could have kicked himself for stuttering.

"Artemis it's perfectly okay if you are its nothing to be ashamed of."Artemis blushed deeper (if that was possible) from his chest to his ear.

"No Father no father of course not!" There was long uncomfortable silence. Artemis finally mustered the courage to look up at his Father, who was wearing a sly grin.

"So does this mean that there's a girl? "Artemis's eyes bulged and his face reheated.

"No." Artemis shifted and looked away, unable to stand the outright lie. Artemis Senior chuckled.

"Come now Arty, whats her name? "Artemis looked up to respond, his face returning to its natural color (or lack there of). He opened his mouth to respond when Beckett's voice echoed through the room.

"Mommy, Butler, Juliet what are you doing here?"Both Artemis heads snapped to the intercom system where the toddler's voice was being projected. For a moment thee was silence then Juliet's laughter filled the room. The reality hit Artemis like a train, they had been listening and watching the conversation in the security booth. He paled.

"You never fail to amuse Arty. I'm sure Foaly and Holly would agree."Artemis jumped op to give chase at the girls implications. He would be mortified, not that it matter he could never beat her. Artemis Seniors voice rang out stopping him halfway to the door. It was not the loving, fatherly voice he had taken to, but the commanding businessman he had once been. Artemis turned to see him standing in front of the chair face stern. A sly smile creeped onto his features.

"Who is this Holly? " He said his tone warm, flushed red once more.

"N-No one. " At that Artemis turned and fled the room half to try to stop Juliet and half to escape his Fathers questions. As he ran from the room he could hear laughter behind the closed-door.

FIN


End file.
